


Eyes of a Child

by Pinklady6457



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Mild Horror, Mixed Tone, Slice of Life, Warning this gets dark fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: In where Ford Pines has a young daughter while he’s researching Gravity Falls.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Beginnings

Beams of sunlight shone through the windows over Stanford Pines’ room. Ford lied asleep in his bed, holding his newly four year-old child in his arms, cradling her tightly. They lied in peace. 

For a few minutes.

The young girl, named Selena, woke up and crawled up closer to her father and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them.

”Daddy, I’m hungry...” she whined. “Daddy...”

After a few more moments of shaking, he was awake. “Ah! Oh, you scared me, you little shit.” He called her that at times, enduringly. He gently pinched her cheek and she started to laugh.

”I’m hungry...” she repeated.

”Alright, alright...” he stood then picked her up, ruffling her brunette curls, the famous Pines Curls.

”What would you like today, honey?” He asked her. “Fruit salad, cereal... toast with peanut butter...”

”Fruit, I like pineapples.”

”Yes you do!” Ford put her on her boaster seat and strapped her in. “I’m making myself some bacon and eggs.”

”I don’t like bacon, it’s greasy.”

Ford hummed and began to cut up the fruit for her breakfast.

He made a small bowl of strawberries, bananas, pineapples, melon, and apples. He brought them to her and let her eat them as he brought out his newest Journal labeled 3 and began to write. He wasn’t hungry yet.   
  


_June 18,_

_It’s hard to believe it’s been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon._

Ford looked over at Selena, munching on fruit salad and smiled softly at her.

”Whatcha writing daddy?”

”Oh, just an introduction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jbbq Pbibkx


	2. Gnomes

Selena heard something in the middle of the night. It's been a few days since her father began to work on Journal 3 and although he's suppose to be doing it... she wishes she could spend more time with him, or at least go on monster hunts. Alas, he drops her off at a daycare center whenever it's time for him to go, although she has heard of somethings of his adventures, like his Muse.

She got up, adjusting her floaty white nightgown and walked down. The clock read that it was about four in the morning. When she saw what was there, her jaw dropped. Little people, no, _lawn gnomes_ , were around. One was arguing with the bear head the "failures of democracy", whatever that was, the others were in the fridge, rooting out the food, and a few others were reading a magazine with a girl covering her bare breasts with her hands. She knew her father had books with covers like that, but he never let her take a peak, for some reason unknown to her.

She watched the gnomes in awe and they didn't notice her. Until they did.

"Look!" The gnomes stopped what they were doing and gasped at her. 

"It's a human child!"

"I told you we should've been more quiet!"

"Shmebulock!"

Selena was still, not sure of what to do. The gnomes huddled in a circle, whispering. She heard a few words of their plans: Queen, offering, skinny, snacks.

After a few more words, they turned to face her. "Yes, we're gnomes." One of the leaders said, the only brown haired one. "I'm Jeff, he's Carter, and there's Steve, James, Joe, Dave, and a lot more of us!"

"Shmebulock!"

"And yes, there's Shmebulock." 

"What are you all doing in my house?" Selena asked them.

"Why, uh, we gnomes all like to gather in houses with the... uh, prettiest maiden in them."

Selena stared at them dumbly. "I'm the prettiest maiden?"

"Yes! Isn't she boys?" Truth was, the gnomes couldn't see her very well, they just made out a small girl's silhouette with long curly hair. They didn't turn on the lights in fear of someone noticing them.

"She is!"

"Definitely!"

"You're prettier than, uh, anyone else, ever!"

Selena was smiling and giggling, clearly very pleased. "Oh my..."

"Yes, and we wish to feed you! You look hungry and it's our job to make sure... the prettiest maiden eats!" 

"Oh, but I had a big dinner last night, daddy thought it'd be a treat to take us to the diner-"

"Oh look, ice cream!"

"Ice cream!" Selena said, very much delighted, running over to the gnome holding the ice cream carton.

* * *

Selena was asleep, packages of cookies, turkey meat, some ice cream cartons and candy wrappers laid around her. The sun had risen and the gnomes were able to see her face. She was very pretty, with rather high cheek bones, rosy lips and cheeks, long curled up eyelashes, not soot, but deep brown as her hair was. Perhaps in about fifteen or twenty years, she'd be swoon worthy.

"So... are we still going to bring her as an offering for our Queen?”

"Oh totally. Gnomes assemble!” The gnomes made a small sort of way to carry the young girl, picked up the still sleeping child and ran out the door.

The sensation made Selena wake up, she looked around in confusion. “What are we doing?” She asked one of the gnomes, staring at him with her doe eyes. They were the same color as the sky on a perfect, cloudless, sunny day.

”Oh... this is normal-“

A scream came from inside the house, the gnome arguing with the bear head was literally kicked out, Ford looked outside, surprised to see his child being carried by the gnomes.

”Hi dad!”

”Selena! What are guys doing to her?!”

”We're taking her as an offering for our Queen- ow!” One of the gnomes kicked his knee.

”Great job, Carson!”

Ford looked infuriated at the gnomes, while Selena looked frightened.

”Let go of her!” Ford ran after them and the gnomes picked up speed. Selena tried to wiggle out, but they pushed her back.

“Let go of me! Let go of me!” She hit one of them in the head.

Ford was quick to catch up to them and he picked Selena up and placed her on his shoulders.

”Never touch my daughter again!” He yelled at them. He picked up one of them, Jeff, and drop kicked him far away.

”AHHHHHH.... I’ll get you for this!”

”Yeah right.” Ford said. The rest of the gnomes, getting fearful, ran off. Ford grabbed one of them, ripped the magazine with the naked girl off his hands and stuffed it in his pocket.

Ford put Selena down and hugged her tight.

”Don’t _ever_ go run off with the supernatural again. You’re very young and they could really hurt you, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Selena nodded and hugged him back. “I won’t... I won’t...” she was still a little shaky. “They tricked me, said I was the prettiest maiden and fed me.”

”You are the prettiest maiden.” Ford assured her and chuckled. “You ate all that food?”

”Uh... some of it!”

Ford laughed again and picked her up, “Guess that means I don’t need to make you breakfast, you little shit.”

”Uh huh.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Daddy?”

”Yeah sweetpea?”

”Can I look at the magazine?”

”No.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cxfobpq Jxfabk


	3. Collie

Selena hated going to that daycare place. Instead of finding unique creatures with her father, she stayed at a place with a bunch of kids she didn’t even know or bother to get to know. They were plenty of children her age, but she didn’t like them, they were all so _stupid_ compared to her. They were learning how to write their first names and how to count to twenty, when she could read books all by herself and count to thirty and add and subtract. Precocious child she was. She could do without them.

She was in a corner reading a small picture book when someone threw another book towards her. She looked and saw three girls with their hair bows and cute dresses snickering. Since they lived in the forest, her father bought her clothes that were more sensible for where they lived, jeans, T-shirts, sneakers, cargo shorts, zip ups and the occasional sundress. Though she wore what was put out for her, she often wished to wear clothes like that, dresses with lace and bows, frilly socks, colorful tights, shiny black shoes. It was fine though. All fine.

* * *

The lady who owned the small daycare led the kids up to a playground. She then picked up a book called _Summer Love_ and stopped paying attention to the children. While the others where running to the playground in excitement, Selena, feeling rather down that day, sat under a tree to get its shade.

”I don’t wanna ruin my new dress, my mom will get pretty angry if I did.” One of the three girls who was picking on Selena earlier said to her friends.

”Yeah, that’s a really pretty dress!”

”Thank you! It was almost forty whole dollars!”

”Hey, isn’t that that Selena girl?” One of them said, thinking she was being quiet. Selena’s ears perked up.

”Ugh, Selena. What an odd name, right Darcy?”

”Yeah, Karen. It is. Weird name for a weird girl.”

Selena felt her eyes get watery and blinked a lot to get it out, her throat was getting a lump inside it, like when she was about to cry.

”Guys, what if her friends hear and get mad at us?”

”Friends? Carol, she has no friends!”

”Who’d wanna be friends with her?”

Selena stood and ran off, away from the park as the three laughed to themselves.

Selena was covering her eyes and kept running, kept running far, tears streaming her face.

Eventually she bumped into someone. She fell over and looked to see who it was. It was a girl around her age, with pretty blonde hair, wearing a pale green dress. The blonde reached into a small handbag she carried with her and gave her a tissue. “Anything wrong?” She asked softly.

Selena dotted her eyes and blew her nose. “S-S-Some g-girls were-were saying mean things about me. Like how I had no friends and that I was weird!” Selena continued to sob and the young girl wrapped her arms around her.

”It’s alright... it’s gonna be fine...” she said. She pulled away and looked at her, she had green eyes that matched her dress.

”My parents won’t like it, but I’ll be your friend. What’s your name?”

”Selena. You?”

”Just call me Collie.”

* * *

The two walked in a sort of wood like area away from the rest of the people.

”And that’s my family. What about you?” Collie asked her.

”It’s just my dad and me.” Selena said. “We live in a cabin in the forest.”

”What about your mother? Do you wanna talk about it?”

”I don’t know who my mother is.” Of course Selena would get curious and would ask her father who and where her mommy was and she’s get no real answer except an, “I’ll explain when your older.” Her father always got a look on his face whenever she’d asked. A mixture of sadness and anger. She had no idea what her mother would even look like, but she always imagined she’d look like that princess Cinderella, in her pretty dress and nice hair.

Collie patted her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her. “I hope you’ll see her soon.”

”I hope so... but... what if she died?” Selena asked, looking down. “And what if... she died having me?”

Collie hugged her again and patted her shoulder, unsure of what to say. “I... I hope she didn’t.”

”I hope so too.”

* * *

They were nearing the park and Collie hugged Selena again. “I have to get going now, my brother will be worried sick. When do you go to the park again?”

”On Thursday.”

”Okay, I’ll see you Thursday then!” Collie gave Selena one last hug before running off.

Selena smiled and walked to join the rest of her group.

* * *

Over the past few weeks, Selena and Collie met up often, talking about themselves, their families and other things. Collie could read and write rather well, as her parents wanted her to be an educated girl.

”Is there anything wrong?” Collie asked as she and Selena walked towards a grassy hill, near the train tracks. “Don’t tell me it’s those girls again.”

”It is.” Selena said softly. Collie sighed.

”Those girls only say bad things because they’re jealous of you.”

”How could they be?”

”You’re smarter, for one thing. And prettier. I’ve seen them, they’re okay looking, but you beat them all in every single way.”

”You’re lying.” Selena grumbled.

”I’m not. But we’re not gonna dwell on that for much longer, because there’s another thing you have they’re jealous of. Freedom.”

”What are you talking about?”

”Their mothers, mine included, buy them us fancy clothes, and teach us that young ladies don’t play in the dirt. I don’t listen to my mother, but they do and they’re miserable. Those girls would love to know how it feels to play around and not worry about staining a dress or tearing their tights. I wear my cheapest clothes to play with you because my mother would be infuriated to see my nice dresses ruined. I’d love to trade with you for one day, just to feel that.”

Selena slowly nodded. “And you play anyways, even if you make your mother mad.”

”Yes, because that’s what friends do.” Selena smiled widely.

”Wanna play tag?”

”Sure, you’re it Selena!” The girls giggled and began to chase each other, laughing and screaming so loudly, so lost in a different world, they didn’t notice the train coming by.

* * *

When word got around, because of course word got around, they checked on Selena. She was frozen, in the same spot as before. Catatonic. Ford tried to snap her out of it, before taking her home, there wasn’t anything he could really do for his daughter besides that. Not anything.

* * *

**COLETTE NORTHWEST HIT AND KILLED BY ONCOMING TRAIN, TOWN MOURNS**

On August 11, around 12:30pm Colette Northwest and a friend who was asked not to be identified by her father were playing around train tracks when Colette was hit. Her friend was safe and has no damage, at least physically...

* * *

It took days for Selena to become responsive again, for her father to not have to lead her, sit her down and everything. She sat on the couch, curled up in a ball. Ford wanted to approach her, and how she should never play near train tracks, but he was unsure. A book he bought, called _How To Raise Your Child As A Single Parent_ wasn’t giving him advice he liked on the subject of death. Perhaps if he were religious it could work, but alas, as an atheist he didn’t know what to say. And Selena has no real concept of what afterlife was or if it were real or not. She was completely innocent to the concept of religion.

Ford walked out and brought her a small bowl of ice cream. She took it in her hands.

”Selena?”

She nodded, looking down.

”Look Selena... there’s... there’s a lot to this... but what happened isn’t your fault.”

”It is.”

”It isn’t Selena, you two just weren’t paying attention and she ran into the train tracks-“

”We shouldn’t have played by the train tracks.” Selena finished her bowl of ice cream.

”I’m going to bed.”

”Selena, it’s only six-thirty.”

”I’m tired.”

”Selena, we need to talk about this-“

”I don’t want _to!_ ” She screamed the last part so loudly, Ford flinched.

”Selena, don’t yell-“

She was already running upstairs.

Ford sighed and looked up. Maybe he should find another way to approach this? Maybe a child psychologist? Consoling? He hoped they weren’t too expensive-

Odd. One of his windows had a crack in them. His windows had cracks, but this one didn’t, he _swore_ it didn’t. He walked up to examine it. It was cracked from the inside. If it was cracked, it was cracked from inside the house. But Selena know better, and he would’ve heard her break it.

Maybe the crack was in there for a while and he was just noticing it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zxoofbqqx Tefqb, Jxqfiax Tlojtlla, Pbibkx Mfkbp


	4. Nymphs

Selena was taking a walk with her father in the woods, no intent on hunting mysteries or other creatures, but just walking. She was quiet at times, but mostly got over Collie’s death. As they kept going they heard voices, female voices.

“Who could that be-“ Ford shushed her and picked her up, waiting for the worst.

There was a group of four, beautiful, young women, one of them had yawn skin with dirty blonde hair wearing a long, earthy, brown dress. The other was blonde with tanned skin, wearing a blue bikini top and jean daisy dukes. The third was very pale, with platinum blonde hair in a long, shimmery white dress, she was a bit portly, but it was cute. The last was pale, but with black hair and red lips. She wore a fitted black dress and looked just as scary as she did pretty.

They all looked at Ford and screamed with glee. “Stanford!” They ran over to him and began to hug him.

”Wha? Who are they?”

”Oh! Uh... these are nymphs. They were all friends of mine. We’re very close.”

”We were _very close_.” The one in black purred.

”He was our friend _and more_.” The earthy one said dreamily while Ford had a huge flush on his face.

”Not now.” Ford muttered to them. “There’s a child present.”

“We know.” The blonde said. “If she wasn’t here, we’d say other things, like how much I wanna su-“

”Shush!”

”Oh, we haven’t introduced ourselves!” The earthy one said. “I’m Heather, she’s Coraline,” she gestured to the blonde, “Starla,” the pale one, “and Vivian.” The one in black. “Who are you?” Heather’s eyes were pretty, like green grass.

”Selena.” She said softly.

”Hey, is your mom still around?” Starla asked.

Ford looked down, expression angered at the thought of Selena’s mom. “No, her mother is no longer around.”

”Oh, so your single, right?” Coraline said.

”Yes, I guess I am.” He wrapped his arms around their waists and smiled. “I’m really glad to see all of you again, let me tell you.” The nymphs smiled and giggled.

”Let’s get to your place.” Starla suggested.

"What're we gonna do?" Selena innocently asked.

"Me and the girls are gonna catch up. You can get to know them sweetie. They're very nice."

* * *

The nymphs stayed with them for a few days, Selena noted that at times one of them would disappear, then come back out, usually with her father. Both would be disheveled, flushed, and very happy as well. She asked one of them what they were doing with her dad and they told her she’d learn when she got older.

She played with the nymphs often. Fun, sweet games. The nymphs liked her, liked her a lot. But one day, they began to whisper among themselves, Vivian, would tell them things and they’d still play, but it was more fearful. They were _afraid of her._ She would ask them what has happened, but they never said. They just made Selena worried. What could she have done?

Selena sat alone in her room up in the attic. She looked at her marbles, moving around. It was her secret, she could move things without touching them. She open and close doors, break windows, make things fall, and only she knew of her own power.

Or she so thought.

* * *

"Oh, I don't think we could ever do it Vivi..." Heather said sadly.

"You heard the prophecy and know it as well as I do." Vivian said back. "A beautiful young girl-child, less then five years of age, eyes the color of a clear blue sky and the gift of telekinesis, will kill us all." 

"Maybe it's another child-" 

"She fits the description perfectly, Coraline! I saw her doing it myself, but she didn't see me. She... she'll kill us if we don't do it first." 

"Do we have to do it?" Starla asked, silver eyes tearing up. "I love her so much already, and what would Ford say?" 

"He doesn't have to know we did it. Here's the plan..."

* * *

The next day after she got picked up from daycare by the nymphs, they said they were taking her to the lake to go swim. She got dressed in a sky blue swimsuit, a two piece with the top being a tank top and the bottom having a skirt with it. Her hair was in her usual pigtails and she went out with the nymphs in their swim suits. They looked beautiful.

The five of them were splashing in the lake as her father wasn't with them, no one else was around them. She didn't have her swim floaties on. 

They were going deeper into the water, up to Selena's shoulders when one of them, Coraline, dunked her head under the water. Selena thought at first it was a game, when the rest of the nymphs joined, but after they wouldn't let her up, after she was screaming ad yelling for them to stop, she knew she was in danger. 

She was flailing around the water, kicking and hitting their arms with no use. _This is it_ , she thought, _I'm going to die and they're killing me! I want them to choke too!_

Suddenly they let her up, Selena took a deep breath and looked, they were all hitting their chests and wheezing. They were choking. Selena swam away from them and kept looking, she didn't know what to do. Maybe if she tried...

 _I want them to stop_ , she thought to herself, _I don't want them to die and me be responsible!_

Suddenly, she was able to tell the nymphs could breathe again, and she ran. Ran far away from them.

"See what happened." Vivian said. "We have to finish her off, before she gets us."

* * *

Selena was in the forest, intending to run back to the shack, perhaps her father would be home. She could tell him what's going on and he'd kick them out and she'd be safe, safe from them-

She saw them out in a line, each holding a knife, they looked like they were trying to look threatening, though they themselves were scared, as Selena was of them. 

"Why are you doing this!" Selena cried. "Why do you want to kill me?!" 

They gave her no answer and ran after her. She screamed and held herself. 

_I wish they'd stab themselves with those knives!_

Wait.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!

She uncovered her eyes, hoping to see what she wasn't expecting to see. She saw what she didn't want to see, but she knew she would see. 

She screamed again, it was more terrifying then she would've thought.

* * *

Selena walked in the shack, her knees where bloody and raw, she tripped a few times, but she didn't notice. Her father was inside, making a dinner of chicken strips and boxed pasta. 

"Hi Selena, where- oh God!" He ran over. "Did you trip honey? Where're the others? Are they behind?" Selena was silent, eyes big still. 

"Dead." She finally said. "They wanted me dead... but they died instead." 

"Wha-what? Selena, please don't lie, is-is it a trick you guys thought would be funny?" Selena shook her head.

* * *

After Ford knew she wasn't kidding and found their bodies, Selena sat alone in her room. She looked at a window and out of feeling so overwhelmed and frightened, the window broke, but she didn't care. She felt the breeze come in and sighed. Being alone was her only therapy.


	5. Girls

Selena, once again, found herself watching the girls in the daycare, the mean ones, Darcy and Carol lead by Karen. How she loathed them! With their shiny straight hair, clean clothes with no stains and the idea that they were superior to everyone around them. How stupid, how dumb, how... just how did people actually respect them? Was it all the attributes she listed off, or was there more? How were so many people actually willing to listen to them and do as they ask? Selena wanted to be respected like that. If only...

She looked at her clothes, torn up jean shorts, stained striped shirt and sneakers. Her curly hair was impossible to control for her father and was always put in pigtails. She looked at Karen and the others clothes. Clean, crisp blouses, colorful skirts, long white socks or tights. Shiny black shoes to go with them. The others wore their hair down while Karen’s black hair was in a forest green scrunchie, matching her skirt.

Karen noticed Selena looking at her and scoffed, turning away.

”That weird girl...”

If only...

* * *

”Dad?”

“Yes honey?” They were sitting on a couch, Ford was documenting events in his journal while Selena was watching an educational children’s program. It was somewhat dull.

”Am I weird?”

”We’re all weird, baby.”

”Karen isn’t.”

”Who?” Ford had put his journal on his lap, looking at Selena.

”She goes to my daycare and is mean to me.” Selena explained. “She always says I’m weird.”

Ford muttered something under his breath, something Selena didn’t catch. “Karen’s just doing that because she’s jealous of you. Wanna know something? People always told me I was weird for my extra fingers and my quest for knowledge. But look at me now, of course things could’ve gone better, but you’re an only child, so you’re basically set for life.”

”What?”

”Never mind sweetheart.” Ford ruffled her hair. “Just don’t let them get you down. Once I find out and publish my theory of unified weirdness we’ll be set and you don’t ever have to worry about them again.”

Selena smiled and curled up to him, and although the rest of the evening was peaceful, Karen’s words repeated in her mind over and over.

* * *

That night, Selena awoke in her room in a cold sweat. Although they never spoke much about it due to Selena’s refusal... they kept her up in the depths of night.

Collie, the nymphs... hearing their screams and seeing those looks on their faces, the begging in their eyes. But the blood was the worst of it. That deep crimson fluid, leaking from their eyes like twisted tears. The bruises stained by it and how it just kept coming out and out.

Selena didn’t wet the bed that time, but that hardly mattered to her, as long as there was no blood. She held onto a pillow and buried her face in it. She knew her father would readily expect her if she came in, but if she kept doing it often, he might make her start talking, and that would be the worst of it all.

* * *

Selena was in line for snack time, just like the other kids. She grabbed her pudding and tried to walk somewhere remote when the girls walked in front of her. They were snickering to themselves and Selena noticed no one was paying attention to them. She tried to walk away, but they went in front of her.

”Do it Karen!” Carol said through giggles.

Karen grinned, grabbed a handful of pudding and chucked it on a Selena’s sundress, her favorite one, it was purple.

”Hey!” She whined before Karen laughed and smeared more pudding on the crying Selena.

”That’s what you get for always looking at us, weirdo!” Karen smeared the pudding across the young girl’s face. “People like you have no friends, and will never have any.” No one came, did no one care?

Karen and the girls walked off laughing as Selena ran to the bathroom, she washed the pudding off her face and tried to get her dress, but she couldn’t. It was stained. Ruined. Her favorite outfit gone. She began to cry alone in the bathroom, in a small corner.

Why was she so cruel...?

* * *

Once again, they were at the park the lady always dropped them off at every Tuesday and Thursday. She was there, but paid little to no attention. She didn’t say anything to Selena after she finally got out of the bathroom and was clearly just crying.

Selena was on a swing set and wondered what she could ever do to avenge herself. She thought of ways, but wasn’t sure of what to do. She knew it would be bad to say it, but she wanted them to feel pain, get hurt in some way, but no blood. No blood at all. Not if she were to see anyway. But she did want to see.

She knew of her power, her special gift that not a soul but herself knew of. But what to do with it... could she use it? The girls were chatting under a tree, sometimes laughing, was it at her? She looked around and saw a bees nest, a bees nest right above them, they didn’t seem to noticed or care. Karen was scared of bees almost as much as Selena feared blood. A dark smirk filled Selena’s face, her chin pointed down and her eyes upwards. She thought of the nest-

_Fall down, fall down and break and sting them-_

and it worked. The nest fell to the ground, right on Karen’s head, the bees were aggravated and began to sting the girls as they all screamed and screamed, running around. Karen was crying, screaming that she will die before tripping on a mud puddle, ruining her own dress. Selena covered her mouth and manically giggled as the girls scream and cried until that useless day care woman finally did her job to take care of the children.

* * *

The next day in daycare, Karen was no where in sight. Carol and Darcy were bruised with the stings, but Karen was gone. Selena asked the woman where she was.

”In the hospital, Karen’s allergic to bees and is very hurt. All we can do is pray she is alright. She was very close to dying that day.”

Selena walked off feeling confused, she didn’t know bees could hurt Karen like that, she didn’t mean to hurt her that bad... but did she deserve it? Would Karen dying from those bees make things even between she and Selena. All the awful and terrible things Karen did to her... would she have to pay with her own life?

A week later, Karen was thankfully alive, though very frail. It was a miracle, the woman said, and that they should all be thankful to God whoever he was.

Selena did not interact with Karen and would not hurt her again... unless she was provoked, but no bees would ever be involved. Ever.


End file.
